1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of golf balls and, more particularly, to golf ball with a weight distribution designed for straighter flight performance.
2. Related Art
The flight path of a golf ball is determined by many factors. Several of the factors can be controlled to some extent by the golfer, such as the ball's velocity, launch angle, spin rate, and spin axis. Other factors are controlled by the design of the ball, including the ball's weight, size, materials of construction, and aerodynamic properties.
A golf ball can be represented in three dimensional space with three orthogonal axes intersecting in the center of the ball. Often these are called the x, y and z axes. It is common to represent the golf ball with two of the axes co-planar with the ball's equatorial plane and the third axis (z axis) perpendicular to the equatorial plane and running through the poles of the ball.
When a golf ball is rotating in space, it is said to be “rotating about its spin axis”. When a golf ball is struck with a club it generally makes the ball rotate with a backward spin. Whether the resulting spin axis coincides to one of the three principle axes of the ball depends on how the ball was oriented before club impact and the type of club impact that occurred (straight, hook or slice club action).